


The dark side of magic

by LittleHoneyMouse



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Creatures, Danger, F/M, Family, Fantastic Beasts, Fear, Friendship, Hogwarts, Humans, Love, Magic, Muggles, Secrets, Wizard, decision, spells
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleHoneyMouse/pseuds/LittleHoneyMouse
Summary: Nun sass ich da von Dunkelheit umhüllt. Ich kuschelte mich in meine Jacke und sah hoch in den Sternenhimmel. Irgendwie hatte das was beruhigendes. Ich musste einfach mal raus, für mich alleine sein. Schliesslich war das Leben welches ich führte nicht immer leicht. Normalerweise durfte ich nicht alleine draussen sein. Mein Erzieher und zugleich auch Aufpasser hatte es mir sozusagen verboten. Ich schlich jedoch immer wieder aufs neue hinaus. Das Gebäude in welchem ich aufwuchs kannte ich so gut wie kein anderer. Nicht einmal die Schüler die hier unterrichtet wurden. Wie man sehen konnte war mein Leben ziemlich Geheimnisvoll. Und es sollte auch so weiter gehen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was mich noch erwartete.





	The dark side of magic

Es war spät Nachmittags als ich durch die Gänge der Schule schlich. Mir war mal wieder aufs neue Langweilig. Mein Ziel war es ein neues Geheimniss zu finden. Ich hatte schon so viele Geheimnisse gefunden, ich brauchte etwas neues. Ausserdem wurde es mit der Zeit langweilig wenn man Tag ein Tag aus immer das gleiche machen muss. Ausserdem liebte ich die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden. Es war immer wieder aufs neue eine Herausforderung für mich da ich nie wusste wann genau er mich finden wird. Dieser Nervenkitzel war genau das was ich so liebte. Es war ein Vorteil wenn man sich mit dem Schatten bewegte, so konnte er mich so gut wie nie finden. Da es leider spät am Nachmittag war, schien die Sonne mitten in die Gänge. Also hatte ich keine Schatten um mich zu verstecken wenn es eng wurde. Dies hielt mich jedoch nicht auf. Ich schlich neben der Tür des grossen Saales vorbei, welches keine besonders gute Idee war wie sich herausstellte. "Paige?!" Ich biss mir leicht auf die Lippe. Wie konnte es sein das er wusste das ich da war? Ich war doch so leise und schlich absichtlich auf Zehenspitzen. Ich seufzte leicht und betratt den grossen Saal. Da sass er, hinter dem Tisch und sah mich an. "Was machst du jetzt schon wieder?" - "Gar nichts." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Ganz ungelogen war das ja nicht. Ich tat wirklich nichts. Jedenfalls nichts was gegen die Regeln verstiess. "Ich kenn dich. Was suchst du jetzt wieder? Ich hab dir doch gesagt das einige Geheimnisse nicht entdeckt werden sollten." - "Woher..?" Ich sah ihn etwas verdutzt an. Wie konnte er das wissen? "Wie gesagt ich kenne dich." - "Na schön, ja ich war auf der Suche nach neuen Geheimnissen. Was soll ich den sonst hier tun? Es wird langsam langweilig. Du weisst ich liebe diesen Ort mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt. Nur, ich brauche mal etwas neues. Ich habe jedes Buch schon mindestens zehn mal gelesen." Er seuzfte, stand auf und kam auf mich zu. Ich wusste ganz genau was er sagen würde. Er hatte seine Hände in die Taschen seines dunklen Mantels gesteckt und sah mir tief in die Augen. "Ich weiss. Und es tut mir leid. Aber du weisst wieso du hierbleiben musst. Ich kann dich nicht in die Welt rauslassen Paige. Du bist noch nicht soweit. Ich weiss das du stark bist und dich verteidigen kannst, aber du bist noch nicht bereit für das was kommen wird. Mir ist klar das du gleich enttäuscht sein wirst. Ich tu das alles nur um dich zu beschützen. Vielleicht wirst du das eines Tages verstehen." - "Wovor beschützen? Sags mir, bitte. Dann kann ich mich darauf vorbereiten. Nur bitte, bitte lass mich hier raus. Nur für einen einzigen Tag. Das ist alles worum ich dich bitte. Einen Tag in der Menschenwelt. Das ist alles was ich möchte." Er sah auf seine Füsse und wieder zu mir hoch. "Vielleicht demnächst. In Ordnung? Ich muss mir das gut überlegen." Ich war perplex. Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Hatte er gerade wirklich gesagt das ich vielleicht in die Menschenwelt darf? Ich nickte kurz um ihm zu zeigen das ich verstand. "In Ordnung. Dankeschön." Er lächelte mich an bevor ich wieder zurück in den Gang ging. Ich hatte vieles gelesen über die Menschen. Ich war bestens darauf vorbereitet. Ich lief zurück in mein Zimmer und setzte mich an das Fenster. Ich atmete die frische Luft tief ein bevor ich begann weiter für meinen Unterricht zu lernen.

Es vergingen einige Stunden als jemand ein meiner Tür klopfte. Ich legte mein Buch zur seite, stand auf und öffnete die Türe. Natürlich war es kein anderer als Dumbledore. Schliesslich waren wir ja alleine hier in Hogwarts. "Komm es ist essens Zeit." - "Ich war schon leicht am verhungern." Er lächelte leicht. "Wie ging das lernen voran?" - "So wie immer." Wir liefen zusammen in den grossen Saal und setzten uns an einer der Tische. Es roch köstlich. Ich sah mich kurz um bevor ich mich setzte. "Hier war immer so viel los wenn es essen gab. Die ganzen anderen Schüler. Die Gespräche, das lachen, das rumalbern." - "Ich verstehe das du das alles vermisst. Schliesslich hast du ausser mir niemanden zum reden. Und ich denke nicht das dies immer erfreulich ist für dich." - "Naja es ist immer noch besser als ganz alleine zu sein. Es wäre halt einfach schön wenn wir etwas Gesellschaft hätten." - "Verständlich." - "Wie auch immer. Guten Apettit." - "Guten Apettit. Lass es dir schmecken." Zusammen fingen wir an zu essen, Dumbledore erzählte wie immer einige von seinen alten Geschichten als er im selben alter war wie ich. Er hat schon so viel erlebt und gesehen. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten wenn es endlich soweit war um die Welt zu sehen. "Paige, kann ich dich etwas fragen?" - "Natürlich, immer doch." Er legte sein Besteck auf den Teller und lehnte sich in den Stuhl. "Wieso möchtest du in die Menschenwelt?" - "Wieso fragst du?"- "Vielleicht hilft es mir bei meiner Entscheidung." Ich musste kurz nachdenken was ich ihm sagen sollte. Ich wollte schliesslich nicht das er dachte das ich vorhätte gleich dort zu bleiben. Schliesslich war Hogwarts mein zuhause seit ich ein kleines Baby war. "Ich weiss nicht genau. Ich denke ich möchte einfach mal wieder unter Menschen sein. Wieder etwas mehr Gesellschaft haben und einwenig die Welt entdecken. Das ist es was ich möchte." - "Ich verstehe, Das unbekannte hatte dich schon immer interessiert, schon von klein auf. Du warst immer sehr neugierig und musstest alles erkunden. Kein Geheimniss blieb verborgen." Ich musste leicht kichern da er nicht ganz unrecht hatte. Ich war wirklich ziemlich neugierig. Auch wenn jemand zu besuch nach Hogwarts kommt oder mit Dumbledore sprechen will, ich musste immer gleich wissen wer das war. "Ich denke ich werde etwas für dich tun können. Aber du musst mir versprechen sehr sehr vorsichtig zu sein und dich von ärger fernhalten. Und egal was passieren wird, ich werde immer wissen wo du dich aufhälst. Ich werde dich nicht aus den Augen lassen." - "Heisst...heisst das ich darf gehen?" - "Ja. In begleitung." Ich schmollte leicht. "Paige bitte. Nur so weiss ich das du in sicherheit sein wirst und ausserdem wirst du doch trotzdem die Welt sehen können." - "Wird diese Person nett sein?" - "Sehr sogar. Sie ist eine alte Freundin." - "Sie?" Ich lehnte mein Kopf zur seite und sah ihn überrascht an. "Ja. Jetzt geh und bereite dich vor. Und dann geh zeitig ins Bett damit du morgen früh bereit sein wirst." - "M...morgen schon?" - "Ja schon morgen." Er nickte mir zu. Ich verstand und ging wie gesagt zurück in mein Zimmer um mich vorzubereiten. Ich wusste noch gar nicht was ich tun sollte oder was ich mitnehmen sollte. Wird diese Person auch zaubern können? Oder wird es ein Muggle sein? Ich war ziemlich aufgeregt. Ich beschloss nicht gross was mitzunehmen da ich nur einen Tag in der Mugglewelt verbringen werde. Nach ein paar weiteren Stunden beschloss ich dann ins Bett zu gehen. Ich war nicht besonders müde aber musste schliesslich fit sein für den nächsten Tag. Und ich musste wachsam sein und das ging nur wenn ich ausgeschlafen war. Ich kuschelte mich in meine Decke und schlief nach ein paar Minuten ein.


End file.
